Falling Grace, Part I: Isolde
by Dandelion Dreamer
Summary: When Sirius Black posts a list of the four hottest girls at Hogwarts and asks them out, the girls are from flattered to outraged. See what happens with easily influenced Isolde and Sirius Black as they date.


Isolde sat in the Hufflepuff Common Room, studying for her next test. She didn't even bother batting an eyelash as somebody posted something on the announcement board. It was probably something that had no relation to her at all. Like, Quidditch try-outs or something. It was time for those, wasn't it?

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and concentrated on her books. She felt people watching her, so she looked up. Everyone looked away. Frowning, she went back to studying. It continued like that for a while. People would stare at her, she would look up, they would look away.

Finally, she heard somebody squeal from the board. She looked up, agitated this time. But her anger subsided when she realized it was just her friend, Bridget. She ran up to Isolde and poked her in the shoulder. "What is it Bridge?" she asked impatiently. She _had_ to _study_!

"Didn't you see the paper?" she asked excitedly. Isolde shook her head, continuing to study. Bridge grabbed her hand and pulled her over there.

"This better be—" Isolde stopped as her eyes landed on the paper. "Important," she finished, breathless. She yanked the paper off the board and stared at it again. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she whispered.

"Sick joke? No!" Bridge said. "I was talking to Alice, you know, from Gryffindor. She said that there's one in every house! They're totally serious too! It's an honor." Bridget laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You are being publically recognized as HOT!"

"And that is a good thing?" Isolde asked quietly.

"_That_ is a very good thing."

---

The Great Hall was slowly filling up for lunch on Saturday. Naomi, of course, was already there. She liked the Great Hall quite a lot, and was sitting calmly at the Ravenclaw table. She glanced at her watch; her friends were normally here by now. They were probably busy or... something. It wouldn't be the first time they forgot about her.

Naomi returned to her book, reading the pages carefully. She had read the book so many times, but it never failed to captivate her. She didn't even notice the very minimal amount of people in the Great Hall. What she did notice, however, was when her friends came running.

Naomi smiled at them and put her book down. She was never one for talking, but her friends sure were. "Naomi! Oh my GOSH, you'll never believe it!" one of her friends squealed. Naomi simply tilted her head to the side in a confused way. She spoke in body language more than words.

One of the other girls exclaimed, "It's amazing, see for yourself!" She handed her a piece of paper that was slightly crumpled at the edges and looked like it had been ripped off of something. Her eyes scanned it quickly and then bulged as she read it again and again.

"What?" she said in her quiet, airy voice. She placed the paper on the table carefully, smoothing it out. She stared at it for a long time before looking back to her friends. "You're joking," she stated, in what could be called yelling for her voice. All three girls shook their heads.

---

"WHAT THE HELL!" was the outraged cry of a _very_ angry Anwen. She screamed at the board before ripping the paper from the wall. She walked to one of the couches and fell face first on it. She grabbed a pillow and held it to her mouth, screaming again. She threw a full on tantrum, trying to get it out of her system.

Her boyfriend pulled her up and the screaming subsided as her mouth left the pillow. "What's happened now?" he asked in a bored tone. She thrust the paper at him. As she saw his anger boiling, she handed the pillow to him too. He suppressed his scream and placed the pillow back. "I'm going to kill him!" he cried, standing up. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Be my guest," Anwen invited. Her boyfriend sat down again. "What? Aren't you going to kill him?!" she exclaimed. She was really looking forward to that.

"No, no it's... _fine_," he spat, making her note that it most definitely was not fine. "So what if they think that... I already know it." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Aw... so sweet. Now sick 'em, boy!" Anwen joked. She sighed and looked at the paper again. "You know... It _is _kind of flattering." She smirked. "At least I know now for sure that I'm better than all these other whores." She laughed as some of the girls turned to look at her, hatred in their eyes.

---

Lily scoffed as she viewed the paper on the announcement board. Her eyes sought out the Marauders after she read it. Outraged, she pushed and shoved her way out of the growing mob. She stormed over to them and yelled, "What the HELL IS THAT?!" She pointed at the board.

Sirius let out a laugh. "You're just jealous I didn't put _you_ on there." He waggled a finger in her direction. "I'm sorry, but there are no changes." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's offensive and I'm sure NOBODY appreciates being JUDGED!" she yelled. Her head whirled around at a scream from the board. The girl who screamed ripped the paper off the board and stormed out of the mob towards the Marauders. Lily smiled as she realized that it was the girl that was at the top of the Gryffindor list.

"WHAT THE CRAP, BLACK?!" the girl yelled. She crinkled the paper into a ball and threw it at his head. "I'M NOT AN EFFING TROPHY, YOU BASTARD!" Still in an outrage, the girl walked up to him and slapped him.

Lily pulled on the girl's arm. "Rosalind, it's _so_ not worth it," she soothed. Rosalind sent one last death glare at Sirius before storming up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Not missing a beat, Remus pulled out another paper and handed it to James. He hopped up and put it on the board. "You insufferable, egotistical, judging, idiotic..." Lily kept rambling off names as she continued up the stairs and out of earshot.

_Sirius Black presents..._

_The Belles of Hogwarts!_

_**Hufflepuff:**__ Isolde Mirazee_

_**Ravenclaw:**__ Naomi Silva_

_**Slytherin:**__ Anwen Rosier_

_**Gryffindor:**__ Rosalind Parker_

_As the hottest of their respective houses, these girls will have the __honor__ of dating yours truly for as long as I deem them worthy._

_-- Sirius Black_

**So this is probably going to be an insanely long story, so please bear with me! There will be four "parts" to this story, starting with Isolde and ending with Rosalind. So review please!!!!!!!**


End file.
